bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mesonak
"How's life and such?" -Mesonak's signature phrase {| border=1 align=right cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 width=230 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px #641010 solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#641010" style="border-bottom:2px solid #641010; font-size:150%;" | Mesonak |- | bgcolor="#1E1E1E" align="center" colspan="2" | |- valign="top" | bgcolor="#000000" align="center" height=23 colspan="2" | http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Mesonak/Meso-Forms/heronak.png |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZP: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | November 26, 2008 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZPC | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | March 2009 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Resides in: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | BZPC, BZPC Wiki, BZPower, Eurobricks |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Current Comic Series: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | NOT AVAILABLE; .:M.1:. was planned, but has been scrapped. |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Started BZPC Staff: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Mid 2009. |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Talents | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Writing, Music Video Making, RPGing, MoCing (To an extent). |- valgn="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Resigned from BZPC Staff: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | December 14th, 2009. |- algn="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Re-promotion to moderator: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Early January 2010. |- Introduction Mesonak was a former moderator on the BZPC and its sister chats, and has been promoted to owner and demoted to moderator two times over the course of his BZPC career. His arrival marked the beginning of the time when the BZPC would start to attract public attention. Nowadays, since the BZPC's downfall, Mesonak spends his time managing Pandemic Panda's youtube channel, TheThreeVirtues, as well as the podcast by the same name. Personality Mesonak used to be a very nice person, easy to get along with, nice to everyone, and always trying to stop arguments and fighting. Months at the BZPC have changed his attitude, rendering him a person who doesn't care if people argue. He's still nice, but can get very annoying sometimes, and loves to see people lose their cool. He enjoys other peoples' dilemmas and problems, and loves nothing more than to witness an argument. It's very hard for Mesonak to take things seriously, because it requires him to shift from his "carefree" attitude. On the whole, Mesonak's very easy to get along with, and very hard to make enraged. In fact, Mesonak has only been mad about...6 times since he joined the BZPC. 2013 Personality Update After the BZPC's death, Mesonak adopted a new personality over the course of the skype days. This was mainly brought on by receiving owenership of The Three Virtues podcast from Varderan and, therefore, having to take a more vested interest in conflicts that could harm the podcast's prosperity. Nowadays, Mesonak barely resembles his former self. Impact on BZPC History Mesonak did not have too much of an impact on some of BZPC's most popular events and occurences, although he was always involved in some way. He just wasn't as involved as others. However, Mesonak's single greatest contribution to the BZPC was ensuring its prosperity as well as being the cause of many annoyances. How, you may ask? Mesonak is responsible for the majority of the members that visited the BZPC and its sister chats during the last two years of its life. You see, Mesonak did not comprehend the concept of the BZPC being a private chat for Venom and his friends, so when he received the invite from Tridumst, he decided to begin inviting others. It began with several people, but then they invited people, and then those people invited more people, and word spread about the chat's existence, and soon the memberbase was populated with both cool people and unsavory characters. BZPower Beginnings Mesonak joined BZPower on November 26, 2008. Mesonak's first screenname on BZPower was "Mesonak1110." He typed with proper grammar, and made a few bad short stories and epics to try and make a name for himself. It succeeded, in the sense that he made many friends including Inferna Firesword and Kagha, two very talented authors. He was mainly active in the Games and Trivia and Library Forums for the first month of his membership, where he made friends such as KTM, LegendNorik, and Golden Flame. His epic, "The Dawn of Darkness," was met with negative reviews, and was deleted due to the server crash in March. It was never restarted. Vahki Fad Mesonak then discovered a growing fad, called the "Vahki Fad," which he joined. Basically, BZPower members became Vahki, in the sense that they changed their username to a "Unit number" and replaced their banners and avatars with Vahki. They also added several lines of Vahki-related text to their signatures. Basically, the Vahki were a harmless group. They were created by Terakk for the purpose of "Having fun, and maybe helping out BZP staff by reporting things along the way." Unfortunately, not all members saw the fad in the same light. MT and the Great Flame War The Vahki fad soon prospered, gaining upwards of thirty members. Soon, however, several members began to post harsh comments on the fad's main blog entry. This is because some members of the fad sarted taking it too seriously, yelling at people for breaking rules, and threatening to take over the comedy forum. Some members also detested the Vahkis' "superior" attitude. So MT and his friends came up with a plan to take the Vahki down. Their "plan" was basically a large flame war. Mesonak mainly stayed out of this, although he came in occasionally to make his voice heard. MT and his friends slowly gained the upper hand, frustrating many of the Vahki to the point where they quit the fad. Eventually, Mesonak was one of the few left. Mesonak then quit the Vahki fad as well, feeling that it wasn't worth it. From there, the fad was split into two; The Bohrok fad, and the Vahki fad. Terakk became the leader of the Bohrok fad, which didn't have near as much success as the Vahki fad did. It died within a matter of weeks. The remaining Vahki, and anyone who wanted to become one, were led by Tenebrae Invictus. The fad still continues to this day, although it has been put into hiding by Invictus. However, to Mesonak, joining the fad was worth it, because it made him more mature. He also met many new friends such as MT, Levacius, Orin of the Winter, Kini Hawkeye, Invictus, and Terakk. Vahki Fad Aftermath and Comedies From there, Mesonak became close friends with MT and his team, the Toa Zehvor. He joined the Toa Zehvor briefly, which were, at the time, called "The League for a Better BZPower." Mesonak became a PGS in MT's comedy, The Bionicles Try To Run A House. TBTTRAH was prized for being one of the only non-noobish comedies on BZPower, featuring good jokes and practically no references to pie. Mesonak also started his own comedy, named "Ask Mesonak." This was met with positive reviews, and was credited as being "One of the few good Ask Comedies on BZPower." This helped Mesonak to become more well-known on BZPower. He became close friends with Lewa0111 and Chaotic Being due to "Ask Mesonak." Men in Black By this time, Mesonak was beginning to make a name for himself in the Games and Trivia and Comedy forums, as well as in blogs. He had a succesful comedy, lots of friends, his writing skills had improved since his first epic; What could go wrong? Three words: Men in Black. The group of hackers known as the Men in Black, or MiB, attacked BZPower, as they had done in 2007. They did this by gaining access to several members' accounts, and using them to send threats and innapropriate images. Lewa0111 was one of the members hacked, and banned due to the MiB. Mesonak teamed up with Tridumst, another member, to stop the MiB. They followed them to their forum site, and began to enage in heated debates and arguments. The MiB responded with claims of "Fascism within the BZPower staff." Mesonak and Tridumst found that ridiculous. They continued to argue, until the MiB began insulting them. To them, this was a sign that they had bested them, and that the MiB had ran out of defenses. They left, trusting that they wouldn't attack again. They were wrong. MiB Aftermath and Server Crash The MiB persisted, gaining access to more members' accounts. They claimed to have access to the "Secret BZPower Staff Forums." Then, suddenly, the MiB were gone. BZPower enjoyed several days of peace, glad that the MiB were finally gone. Mesonak proceeded with "Ask Mesonak." He posted a new chapter, then refreshed the page to find the topic gone. Panicking, he went to New Member Q&A, only to find several topics stating similar things which had happened across the forum. He clicked on one of these topics, only to find it had been deleted. Then, the board was put offline. Apparently, a glitch in the server was causing deletion of topics and posts at random. To prevent any further damage, the administrators shut BZPower down. It stayed that way for exactly one week. During that time, Mesonak spent his time on two other Bionicle forums, Mask of Destiny and Eurobricks. Needless to say, Mesonak was relieved when BZPower was back online, although he still visits Eurobricks for the latest info. Server Crash Aftermath When BZPower returned, all of the topics and posts going all the way back to November 2008 were gone. This was very bad for Mesonak, because he now had nothing. However, he remade Ask Mesonak, and slowly began salvaging what he could. What follows was the Golden Period of Mesonak's membership. It was during this time that Tridumst gave Mesonak the link to the BZPC. He quickly became friends with Ikkad, Zippy, and Eljay. And thus began Mesonak's BZPC membership. The Rise of the Toa Kendan Now, by this point, Mesonak as fairly well known on BZPower. He made many new friends due to his time on the BZPC, and soon began to adopt his current attitude of finding humor in everything. Mesonak soon created the Toa Kendan, a BZP "Toa Team", similiar to the Toa Seneca and the Toa Zehvor. This team consisted of Mesonak's best friends, including KTM, Chaotic Being, Lewa0111, Eyru, and Tridumst. The team prospered, soon having a well-received epic, a series of short stories, and a series of MoCs. This peace was short lived. BZPC Mark 2 Now, the BZPC was a wonderful place during this time period. But at the time, the chat had to deal with people like Jedibot, Meraceire, and Anon, who became known as the "Trolls and idiots of BZPC." And so, Eljay concocted a plan. Basically, his plan was to relocate the entire chat to a new chat, named "BZPC Mark 2." However, select members would not be given a link to this new chat. Mesonak adamantly apposed this idea, finding it unnecessary. Eljay eventually convinced Venom to go through with the plan, despite Mesonak's opposition. The new chat lived in relative peace for approximately...One day. The members who had been kept out found their way to the chat anyway, which defeated the purpose of the entire thing. The BZPC Mark 2 was eventally locked down, and we relocated back to the original BZPC. Return of the MiB Yes, you read that right. The Men in Black returned, except this time their "Base" was on a chat site, and not a forum. Mesonak had matured since their last encounter, and so he took a different approach. He became their friend. They proceeded to act in the same fashion as last time: They hacked into members' accounts, used them to send threats (No Images this time), but with a twist! They also gave Mesonak and a select few others on their chat site screenshots of the "Secret Staff Forums." These screenshots put the admins in a negative light. They claimed that they had hacked into Ninjo's account, and used it to take these screenshots. They claimed that this was the reason Ninjo became a OBZPC instead of remaining a staff member. Some people believe these were edited, and are phony. Some trust their validity. This time, the admins took the forums offline for an entire month, give or take a few days, so they could implement new security measures to prevent this from happening again. And to this day, Mesonak still remains on pleasent terms with the MiB. (If my memory serves me correctly, they didn't know it was Mesonak they were talking to. --TMOAG 00:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) The Great Chat Reset of 2009 Mesonak got up from bed one day. He went to the computer, went to the BZPC, and noticed that he was a guest. Mesonak was freaking out. Luckily, Venom made him an owner, and explained what happened. Venom had gone through a very complex plan (Check his page for more details) to seperate the "Good people from the Bad People" on the BZPC. That being said, some members were not remembered, such as Jedibot and Anon. Mesonak is one of the few who believed that the plan didn't have any real effect, because within the month, nearly all the members had found their way back into the chat. Although Mesonak thinks Venom had the right idea, Mesonak called Venom's reset "Stupid" and referenced drugs while doing it. That led to his demotion back to moderator. The Fall of the Toa Kendan Mesonak's BZP toa team, the Toa Kendan, were faced with a growing period of inactivity. Mesonak, being the lazy soul that he is, was too lazy to start any major projects. KTM did most of the work with his epic titled The Kendan Chronicles. One night at the BZPC, KTM randomly started yelling at Mesonak for no reason, calling him a bad leader. Mesonak responded with a calm "shup yu, yu feek." And then they began to formulate a plan: Destroy the Kendan and build a new team, led by KTM. So Mesonak posted a blog entry announcing the Kendan's disbanding. Then, a new team rose from the ashes: The Toa Ventorus. Birth of the Ventorus The Toa Ventorus were formed directly after the fall of the Toa Kendan. The Ventorus kept some of the Kendan's members, but replaced some with new people, including Kylus, Eljay and Dandezille. KTM has taken the Ventorus in the direction that the Kendan were meant to go, with MoCs, a comic series, a very popular epic, a website, and more. The Ventorus still thrive today. Mesonak is the deputy, downgraded one spot from his former pedestal as leader of the Toa Kendan. Minions of the Brain Mesonak then joined a cult/group/organization/something ran by QQQQ, named the Minions of the Brain. He then changed his BZP name to lolwut Meso Spaegefefrwewr. Mesonak stayed this way for 45 days, before changing his name back to Mesonak. Mesonak remains a Minion of the Brain, though. Current Events Mesonak has become semi-popular on BZP as of late. He has restarted Ask Mesonak, and has several large projects in production. He was re-promoted to owner on the BZPC, along with several others, only to be demoted because "there were too many owners." Mesonak continued to serve as moderator until December 14th, 2009, when he resigned from his position due to, and I quote, "Increasing stress and insanity which prevents me doing my job to the best of my ability." End of BZPC and Aftermath Mesonak was, sadly, involved in the event which led to the closing of the BZPC. However, Venom spared him from his angry wrath. (:P) Mesonak was involved in helping members find their way to one of three new chats: Xat.com/InvertedBZPC Xat.com/BZPowersOwn Xat.com/BionicleZone Those were temporary until the BZPC members could find a better solution. which came in the BZPC2. Once on BZPC2, Mesonak was voted into his moderator position. He accepted, hoping for things to be different than on BZPC. He was wrong. Deja Vu was to be experienced. BZPower Status Update Mesonak has maintained his semi-popular membership, although his posting rate has declined dramatically. He credits this to the BZPower blogs. All Mesonak does nowadays is chat, blog, lurk blogs, and post occasionally in Comedies, General Discussion, and Software. However, Mesonak still has several large projects which he is working on, including a collaboration epic with MT Zehvor, with a tentative release date of "May." Coheed and Cambria Phase Somewhere during the BZPC's lifespan, Mesonak discovered a band by the name of Coheed and Cambria. He slowly began to enjoy their music more and more, finding their strange song titles and lyrics pretty interesting and unique. He began to change his BZPC and BZP names to titles of various C&C songs, such as "Favor House Atlantic," "Junesong Provision," and "This Shattered Symphony." Eventually, after the BZPC fell apart, Tenebrae Invictus and Kini Hawkeye began to enjoy the band as well, along with Eljay to a degree. BZPC2 Drama When everyone migrated to the BZPC2, it was our hope that the problems of the past would not repeat themselves. However, that was not the case. BZPC2 had its fair share of issues, many of which have been archived on this very wiki. One notable event was when Mesonak began to create random numbered BZPC chats as a joke, such as BZPC3, BZPC4, BZPC5, etc. However, Venom decided to troll Mesonak a little and created BZPC10 before he could. Eventually, Venom began to seriously use BZPC10 as a public chat, causing a rift in the BZPC community as far as whose chat they should support. This went on for a while, but eventually tensions were calmed when the two chats merged into TheBZPC. iBZP Somewhere along the lines of the chat's existence (unclear as to whether this was before or after the BZPC2), Varderan, Starparu, and many others from their group came to TheBZPC during yet another MiB attack. They integrated themselves pretty well into the community, and eventually, Starparu asked everybody on the chat if they wanted to join a podcast. Mesonak and Kini decided to incquire about more details, and they both became full-fledged cast members. This small action would shape the future of the group for years to come. iBZP prospered to a degree, but never reached its full potential. Eventually, after a plethora of internal issues, Varderan decided to relinquish ownership of the podcast to Mesonak, and rebrand it under a new name, The Three Virtues. Mesonak was initially opposed to this idea because he had grown attached to the name iBZP and thought that starting from scratch would hinder their abilities to grow, but was initially won over to the idea. The Three Virtues The Three Virtues podcast's BZPower topic was opened on May 26th, 2010. It's important to note that TheBZPC was still going strong at this point, although more and more people were joining skype and beginning to talk there due to the ability to voice chat. The Three Virtues prospered for quite a while, gaining fame via several interviews with BIONICLE comic artists and MakutaFest, an annual collaboration with the BS01 Podcast. The podcast was improving in quality, new hosts were being added (although this podcast still had its fair share of internal drama), and everything was looking up. ...and then BZPower killed everything. BZPower's Downtime BZPower took the forums offline in order to upgrade the software to the latest version. This was not projected to take all too long, and would benefit the site gratly in the long run, in terms of security as well as added features for the members. However, this ended up taking much longer than anticipated, and the website was offline for more than six months. Amongst all of this, it was announced that all of the posts on BZPower from its origin to the date the forums went offline would be put into a read-only "archive," and the forum would basically start fresh. BZPower cripples the BIONICLE community As outlined in this video by Varderan, due to BZPower's monopoly of the BIONICLE fandom, this downtime crippled the community in such a way that it has still not yet recovered, almost two years later. BZPower being down left the community with no consistent place to discuss BIONICLE except for small forums such as MoD, so this left the community in a state of turmoil for half a year. ...and then there was us. TheBZPC's downfall and the rise of Hipor Somewhere during this time, but before the downtime of BZP, TheBZPC began to suffer a steady drop in activity caused by the popularity of skype as an easy form of communication. By the time BZP's downtime occured, the chat was in ruins. Attempts to restart its activity were met with consistent failure. Venom, seeking for a place to "wait out" BZPower's downtime, created Hipor, which eventually merged with Kahinuva's website, Empire of Pixels. This became the go-to place for a while. Hipor: Empire of Pixels Having a very... diverse memberbase, Hipor was always a pretty interesting place to go. There was usually something going on, be it an argument or a discussion of some sort. It wasn't crazily popular, but it served its purpose very well and was an entertaining place to hang out at. Unfortunately, upon BZPower's return, the site faded into obscurity. BZPower cripples TTV and the rise of BioCraft BZpower's downtime left TTV with no audience to give their episodes to. As such, TTV basically shut down for the duration of the summer, with no new episodes being produced. Instead, we began work on a new project, created by Eljay, by the name of BioCraft: Chronicles, a comedic retelling of the 2001 BIONICLE story in Minecraft, complete with CGI animation. It was during the summer we first began to make use of the TTV youtube channel in a consistent way to promote the movie. BZPower's Return BZP came back with a pretty bland looking forum layout. It was pretty unimpressive, to be quite honest. They promised a skin content, but it never came. Regardless, it was good to have the forums back, and topics for TTV and BioCraft were promptly started. The Youtube Switch TTV was not gaining as much momentum on BZP as it initially had, likely due to the BIONICLE fanbase being crippled from the downtime. This wouldn't do. So, Mesonak concocted a pretty radical plan. His idea was to upload our episodes, in video form, to our youtube channel, and use an official Lego website called Rebrick to bypass BZPower's rules through a loophole so the episodes could still be posted on BZP. This was met with skepticism from the group, due to its convoluted nature and the uncertainty of a move to youtube. However, we agreed to test out the plan, and it has definitely paid off in the long run. The Age of Prosperity Mesonak and has friends have achieved great success on their youtube channel, TheThreeVirtues. Their videos have very high view counts, and excellent audience participation. Varderan's BIONICLE Autopsy series has expanded TTV's notoriety in the Biotube community, and we have a variety of interesting and unique series. Everything is going well. The Return of TheBZPC "Welcome back my friends, to the show that never ends. The show that is... TheBZPC." - Venom In July 2013, everyone decided to return to TheBZPC for old time's sake. However, many of the chat's former residents had also moved to skype and had been talking in a seperate group named Blank Slate. Upon hearing of the chat's return, they joined the others on BZPC, boosting the population. Several others from the past also somehow found out the chat was back and joined, such as JediBot and The QQQQ. Eventually, the idea was proposed that due to BZPower reversing their advertising policies, someone should post a link to TheBZPC on BZPower to get the word out and hopefully prolong the chat's revival. MT eventually did this, and it attracted quite a few newcomers to chat before the topic was closed by Hazmat. Due to the chat's increased popularity, word about its revival began to spread even faster, and even more people from the past rapidly rejoined, such as Arby, UK, Scotus, Anakin, Sonu Nova, HBBG, Niflheim. Some new faces joined as well, such as Fluffy, Mindy, and ToaN. Currently the chat is maintaing activity the likes of which were last seen in its glory days. Efforts are being made to drag this revival out for as long as physically possible. The end... for now. Trivia *Mesonak is called Kanosemen by Tenebrae Invictus,Tmoag, and MT sometimes. Bonus points for those who get it. *Mesonak has an intense rivalry with Levacius. Well, not so much a rivalry as a sort of friendship where they always want to kill each other. *Mesonak likes fads, and has joined many, including the Vahki Fad, Card fad, Spaegefefrwewr fad, and the Gangsta fad. *Mesonak's youtube account is named "Blaziken1110" rather than "Mesonak." The reason for that is because Mesonak made his Youtube account before he created Mesonak to serve as his online avatar. Quotes "How's life and such?" "That's nice for Germany." "That's the way the cookie crumbles." "...That's unfortunate." "That's so great it grates cheese." "yes you are" -Mesonaked External Links Mesonak's BZPower page INSERT TITLE HERE, Mesonak's BZP blog Mesonak's Youtube account Mesonak being an Emo Category:Blue Pawns